Just Patrick Season 1 (July 1, 2014 - TBA)
Episodes 1a - New In Town - SpongeBob SquarePants moves to the Conch Street neighborhood nextdoor to Squidward and Patrick. He and Patrick found out that they have a lot in common. Air Date: July 1, 2014 Transcript coming soon _________________________________________________________________________ 1b - Sam's Sleepover - Patrick welcomes Big Sister Sam to a sleepover and he also adds SpongeBob for the night. When Patrick and Sam are having fun, SpongeBob tries to do something other than lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala XD Air Date: July 2, 2014 Transcript coming soon ________________________________________________________________________ 2a - Picnic at the Beach - Everyone joins a big picnic at Goo Lagoon Beach. Later a hurricane approaches but Patrick refuses to leave the beach. Air Date: July 3, 2014 Transcript coming soon ________________________________________________________________________ 2b - Hip Hip Parade - Everyone celebrates Indpendence Day but Plankton tries to ruin the fun. Air Date: July 4, 2014 Transcript coming soon ________________________________________________________________________ 3a - Goofy Goobers - Patrick and SpongeBob go to the Goofy Goober's restaurant. Air Date: July 11, 2014 _________________________________________________________________________ 3b - Kiss the Cook - When Squidward makes meals for Patrick, it ends up being gross, over or undercooked. The next day Patrick proves him that he can more better than him. Squidward was very shocked so he and Patrick setted up a new restaurant which then ruins Mr. Krab's and Plankton's business. Air Date: July 18, 2014 _________________________________________________________________________ 4a - Pat Attack - Patrick gets diagnosed with heart disease so he creates a marathon to raise his awareness. Air Date: July 25, 2014 __________________________________________________________________________ 4b - Sumo Star - Sandy trains Patrick to karate but then Patrick wanted to do sumo so she teaches him that instead. The next week, he does his best to be the star of sumo wrestling. Air Date: August 1, 2014 __________________________________________________________________________ 5a - Hurt by Scam - Patrick plays on his desktop computer. While watching a TubeYou video, a pop-up shows up persuading Patrick that he won a trip to the Goofy Goober factory. So he clicked it but suddenly his computer crashed. Patrick went to the computer repair store and found out that his computer was caused by scam. He then got arrested by an organization of hackers who apparently are Goofy Goober fans and has founded GooberCon. Later on, the police arrest the group and save Patrick from hostage. Patrick's computer got ended up repaired and a virus-protection application installed. Air Date: October 3, 2014 __________________________________________________________________________ 5b - Plants For Hire - Patrick is too use to lying that it becomes a pet peeve included his friends that ended up hated him. Squidward was eager to help Patrick from the disease he made up, Liar Liar Pantsunvyritis. Patrick, then is relieved from his symptom. Air Date: October 10, 2014 ___________________________________________________________________________ 6a - Uncle Pat - Big Sister Sam had a baby boy which made Patrick an uncle. Air Date: October 17, 2014 ____________________________________________________________________________ 6b - Death of the You-Know-What - Patrick got to the Goofy Goober with a sign that said that it would be condemned. As he shouted out the news, SpongeBob had a mental meltdown, Squidward partied himself, Sandy did not care, Plankton replied that he has been there in his children but hardly remembers, Mr. Krabs was enraged instantly because the Goofy Goober was his arch-nemesis before the Chum Bucket's grand opening. Patrick started putting up signs that say "Closed for Good" because of what Mr.Krabs said. A health inspector later invaded the Krusty Krab and decided that the Krusty Krab should be condemned. The Goofy Goober restaurant began its grand reopening and Mr. Krabs has to work there now. And yes SpongeBob and Squidward also have to work there , too. Patrick ended up became chairman of the Goofy Goobers. Air Date: October 24, 2014 ______________________________________________________________________________ 7a - The Dutchman Clan - Patrick watches an episode of a multimedia series(ex. Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy) called "The Dutchman Clan", a spin-off of the series "The Misadventures of the Flying Dutchman". Air Date: October 24, 2014 Transcript(unfinshed) ______________________________________________________________________________ 7b - Patrick or Treat - Patrick simply celebrates Halloween Air Date: October 24, 2014 _______________________________________________________________________________ 8a - Graves Engraved - Patrick meets the dead Air Date: October 24, 2014 _______________________________________________________________________________ 8b - Just Patrick is Cancelled - This show was cancelled for many reasons than one...It's stupid and Patrick is stupid! Air Date: April 3, 2015 ______________________________________________________________________________ 9 - The Eggs of Awesome - Patrick's quest is to find seven eggs at Easter Island. Air Date: April 6, 2015 ________________________________________________________________________________ 10a - A Phone Too Smart Air Date: May 1, 2015 ________________________________________________________________________________ 10b - Patrickship Air Date: May 1, 2015 ________________________________________________________________________________ 11a - Military Star - Patrick goes to the army because of his brutal strength. He saves Bikini Bottom by defeating a Plankton robot army. Air Date: May 8, 2015 ______________________________________________________________________________ 11b - Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VII Release Date: May 15, 2015 _______________________________________________________________________________ 12a - The Dutchman Clan II Release Date: May 29, 2015 ________________________________________________________________________________ 12b - Imitation Patrick Release Date: June 5, 2015 ________________________________________________________________________________ 13a - SpongeBob Dies Release Date: June 12, 2015 ________________________________________________________________________________ 13b - SpongeBob Dies II Release Date: June 19, 2015 _________________________________________________________________________________ 14a - SpongeBob Dies III Release Date: June 26, 2015 _________________________________________________________________________________ 14b - SpongeBob Dies IV Release Date: July 3, 2015 _________________________________________________________________________________ 13 & 14 - SpongeBob Dies Full Mini Movie Director's Cut Release Date: July 4, 2015 Alternate Ending Results: July 31, 2015 Category:Spin-Offs Category:Patrick Star Category:Episodes Category:2014 Category:IDieInGames Category:Spin-Offs Category:Lists Category:Episode Lists Category:List of Episodes Category:Pages with red links